I Wanna Be Noticed
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Ilana, the girl who tries her best to make new friends. Lance, the bad boy who hates the attention. Suddenly, came a new student and he's taking a notice in Ilana. What will happen when the new student helps Ilana become more noticeable?
1. Ch 1 Noticed

**I Wanna Be Noticed!**

**Note: **this is my very second story for Sym-Bionic Titan. This involves characters Ilana and Lance, and a character from my written books named Nathan Yukimura. I hope you will enjoy my second story of Sym-Bionic Titan.

**Prologue**

Ilana has never been noticed no matter how hard she tries at trying to be social with the students. Lance is a bad boy who doesn't really care about popularity. But one day, a new student suddenly transferred into school.

**Chapter 1: Noticed **

Ilana was walking down the halls when she heard a loud commotion.

_I wonder what's going on...? _she thought then she saw a young teenage boy with light blue hair and icy blue eyes. He was as tall as Lance, his hair was short, had beautiful creamy white skin, and a beauty mark on the left side of his chin.

_Who is that...? _She thought then a crowd of girls pushed Ilana. Suddenly, someone caught her.

"You okay, Ilana?" Lance asked then the princess nodded.

"Who is that?" Ilana asked pointing at the boy with light blue hair.

"Yeow! What a hairdo... Newton, who's the new kid?"

Newton, aka Octus, stared at the new boy.

"Nathan Yukimura, age 17, height six feet, talents; playing guitar, singing, and modeling. He moved here three days ago all the way from Japan."

"Japan?" Lance repeated. Ilana looked at Nathan then sighed. After school, Ilana was walking home. When she was crossing the street, she saw a cute wounded little kitten trying to cross.

"You poor thing... Let me help you."

Ilana spread her arms and moved them up and down.

"Please stop! This poor injured kitten is struggling to cross the street!" She said as she was following the kitten as it almost reached the end of the cross walk. Suddenly, Ilana heard a loud honk then she quickly shield the wounded kitten. She closed her eyes shut but someone grabbed her and the kitten and made it to the side walk.

"Are you okay... Ilana...?"

Ilana looked and saw light blue hair.

"Na... Nathan?"

"I'm so glad you're all right." Nathan said with a relieved smile on his face. He held the injured kitten close to his chest.

"That kitten really likes you..."

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna keep this little guy. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow Ilana!" Nathan said as he stood up and left.

"Wait! You know me?" Ilana shouted then Nathan turned his head and smiled.

"Yeah! Your name is Ilana Lunis. I've noticed you on my very first day!" He said happily then he left. Ilana gasped then covered her mouth.

_The new transferred student... Noticed me!_


	2. Ch 2 Dark Angel and Snow Fairy

**Chapter 2: Black Angel and Snow Fairy**

When Ilana got home, she went straight up to her room and opened her lap top that she got many weeks ago. She started typing on her blog then lays her head on her desk.

**_Moonlight Princess:_**

_"Today a new transferred student saved me when I was saving an injured kitten. If only I was that noticeable..."_

Ilana suddenly heard a beep then she opened her chatting message.

_**Dark Angel:**_

_"You saved an injured cat? 0.o_

_And someone rescued you? You really need to take better care of yourself."_

_That's so harsh, Dark Angel..._ Ilana thought then there was another beep.

_**Snow Fairy:**_

_"If you really want to be just like that new student, you need to put yourself out there and give it your all."_

_Snow Fairy, you're so nice and you're trying your best to give me some good advice. _Ilana thought smiling happily. The next day, Ilana was walking to her class when she suddenly stopped and saw Nathan Yukimura right in front of her.

"Ohayou!" He greeted in a foreign language Ilana didn't understand.

"Ummmmm... Good morning?"

"And a good morning to you. That's actually what ohayou means." Nathan said then the bell rang and he and Ilana went inside the classroom. During class, Nathan started speaking in a strange foreign language.

"Very good, Yukimura. Now Lunis, start reading the next page." The teacher said then Ilana quivered as she held the text book up to her face. Suddenly, Nathan raised his hand.

"Sensei, Ilana doesn't understand the language on the next page. May I read the next page for her?"

"Well that's awfully generous of you, Yukimura. Very well, let us see if you can speak french." The teacher said then Nathan gulped.

_Smoly hokes! I didn't know I was gonna have to read a french language! _Nathan took a deep breath then slowly began to read the next page when he choked and fainted.

"Nathan?"

"Yukimura?"

Everyone gathered around Nathan then the light blue hair boy opened his eyes.

"Sorry... I collapse when I don't understand a certain language..." He said as he stood up and rubbed his head. Suddenly the bell rang then everyone left.

"Ilana!" Nathan called as he caught up to her. Ilana blushed as she saw the handsome blue hair teen standing beside her.

"I was wondering if I could join you at lunch?"

"What about your fans...?" Ilana asked as she saw a bunch of girls glaring at her.

"You shouldn't worry. You just gotta put yourself out there and give it your all." Nathan said then he ran when he heard the bell rang.


	3. Ch 3 Two of the Most Popular Guys

**Chapter 3: The Two Most Popular Guys**

When it was lunch, Lance tapped his foot then glared at Ilana.

"Wanna explain to me why _he's_ here?"

He pointed at Nathan then the Japanese boy giggled.

"Now now Lance... Don't blow a fuse just because the new popular boy wants to join your sister for lunch." Nathan said as he held a bag and stood behind Ilana. The princess blushed then she, Nathan, Lance, and Newton sat down. Nathan untied the cloth and it showed a square container.

"What is that?"

"My bento lunch."

"Bento?" Ilana repeated then Nathan opened the square container and it had a variety of many foods.

"A bento box is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. Commonly consisting of rice, fish or meat, and one or more pickled or cooked vegetables." Newton said, then Nathan blinked and smiled.

"You're a pretty smart fella, what's your name?"

"This is Newton."

"Please to meet you Newton. I'm Nathan Yukimura."

"In the Japanese dictionary, Yukimura means 'snow village' are you, by any chance, born in an area where it snows?"

"Nope. I lived in Tokyo all my life. With my family and all..."

"You must have a big family, right...?" Ilana asked then Nathan nodded and placed his hands on his hips.

"The Yukimura clan, ring a bell?"

"A clan...?" Ilana repeated then Lance looked at her.

"It's like a big group of family or a household."

"Correct! But enough about me. Tell me about yourself, Lance..."

"Excuse me?" Lance said then Nathan smiled at him.

"You were the most popular guy until all of a sudden, a new transfer student comes and takes away your title."

"It's not like I wanted the title of popularity anyway."

"Hmmm... You're pretty clueless. Do you have _an idea_ what the power of popularity could do to so many people?" Nathan asked then Lance looked at him.

"...What can it do?"

"Well, for example, you could command people. But then again that's the wrong thing to do. Put it this way,"

Nathan leaned down and whispered in Lance's ear.

"I want to help your sister become noticeable. And in order to do that, I need you're help. So... Join me and I'll help you escape the popularity that ticks you off. Deal...?"

Lance went quiet then he shook Nathan's hand.

"Deal."

"Excellent!" Nathan said with a big smile on his face.


	4. Ch 4 Rescue Me

**Chapter 4: Rescue Me!**

"A singing club...? I thought you needed my help, not change me."

"Pish-posh, Lance. Just think about it. This club to me is quite perfect. And from what I heard... You got kicked off a band..." Nathan said then Lance froze and glared at the Japanese boy. Nathan smiled then handed Lance the paper.

"Drop by when you have your answer." He said then he left.

_Nosey bastard..._ Lance thought then he left. In the class room, Ilana and a bunch of other students were cleaning until Ilana overheard a bunch of girls squealing.

"Did you hear? That new guy Nathan is gonna stay after school to sing!"

"OMG! Are you serious? We should go check it out!"

_Singing...? Is Nathan doing a club for singing? _Ilana thought as she wiped the windows. In the band room, Nathan held the mic and cued the music.

_My first kiss went a little like this!_

Nathan blew an air kiss.

_and twist _

Nathan twirled and blew an air kiss two times.

_And twist_

_I said no more teachers and no more books_  
><em>I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked<em>  
><em>Lips like licorice, tongue like candy<em>  
><em>Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?<em>

_In the back of the car_  
><em>On the way to the bar<em>  
><em>I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)<em>  
><em>At the foot of the stairs<em>  
><em>with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...<em>

The spot light flashed on Nathan.

_She won't ever get enough_  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh~<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh~<em>  
><em>She won't ever get enough<em>  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh~<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh~<em>

_My first kiss went a little like this_

Nathan winked and blew an air kiss.

_and twist_

Nathan blew two air kisses.

_and twist_

_Yeah, she won't ever get enough_  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say...<em>

_Ooooooooooooooh~_

_She won't ever get enough_  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh~<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh~<em>  
><em>She won't ever get enough<em>  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh~<em>  
><em>Ooooooooooooooh~<em>

_She won't ever get enough_  
><em>Once she gets a little touch<em>  
><em>If I had it my way<em>  
><em>You know that I'd make her say... <em>

The song ended and everyone cheered and the girls squealed. Nathan bowed then looked through the crowd.

_Ilana's not around..._ He thought. In the class room, Ilana tried to get out but the door was locked.

"Oh no... I'm locked in! Hello? Is anyone there? Hello!" She called out but no one answered. Ilana slumped and sat on the floor. She started crying.

_This planet sucks! I wanna go back home to Galaluna... I miss my home... Someone... Anyone... Help me! _Ilana thought then the doors suddenly opened and Nathan was panting.

"Ilana! I'm so glad you're all right..." He said then Ilana hugged him and sobbed loudly.

"All this time... I thought someone was going to leave me here... But you came and rescued me... Thank you Nathan."

"No. I should be thanking you. Because it was you that I noticed and will always noticed... All the people that surround me... And out of all those people, the one person I noticed, was you Ilana." Nathan said then Ilana blushed and covered her mouth.


	5. Ch 5 Bravery

**Chapter 5: Bravery**

At home, Ilana was on her lap top chatting with Dark Angel and Snow Fairy

**_Moonlight Princess_**:

_"I was rescued by the new student. He is like my knight in shining armor...3"_

**_Dark Angel:_**

_"I got no comment to that what-so-ever... -.-' "_

**Snow Fairy:**

_"Well we are just glad that you're safe. Isn't that right Dark Angel? :( "_

_**Dark Angel:**_

_"Okay, fine... -.-'We are both glad that you are safe and back home."_

_Dark Angel is such a sour-pus..._ Ilana thought then she continued typing.

**_Moonlight __Princess_:**

_"What should I do? The new student is the only person that notices me and me only."_

**_Dark Angel__:_**

_"Are you sick in the head? :/_

_HELLO~? That's a sign that he likes you!"_

_Eh? Nathan likes me?_

**_Snow Fairy_:**

_"I agree. If he doesn't like you then I don't see the point of him noticing you and you only."_

Ilana shut her lap top then sighed. The next day, Ilana looked at the crowd of people.

"And the Japanese boy stikes again. Sooner or later those people will grow tired of him."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Lance is upset due to his jealousy of Nathan's higher popularity rates." Newton said then Lance pinched his lips.

"I'm not jealous of him being more popular than me."

"How can you not be? I mean the guy's good looking, talented, and sweet." Ilana said then Lance pretended to kill himself.

"Trust me Ilana; That guy brings trouble." Lance said then Ilana looked at him then at Nathan. After school, Ilana went to the band room to see Nathan sing. The crowd cheered and many girls squealed. Ilana was in the back then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Na-"

"What a pain." A girl said then she turned her head. Ilana looked down then someone stood behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I being a pain right now?" Lance asked as he smiled at the girls.

"N-Not at all!"

"Then is it okay if I watch?" Lance asked then all the girls nodded.

"L-Lance-?"

Suddenly Lance grabbed her arm and squeezed it.

"Did I not say that Nathan brings trouble? Cuz I sure do remember telling you that, did I not?" He asked softly, as he kept squeezing the princess' arm. Ilana softly groaned then Lance released her arm.

"Why are you here anyway Lance?"

"I came here because I had a hunch you were gonna see Japanese boy. But if he sees me here, then I guess I have no choice but to accompany him in his singing club..." Lance said as he scratched his head, annoyed.

"Oh? Lance~!"

Nathan jumped through the crowd then landed behind Lance and Ilana.

"Konichiwa! I'm so glad you came. Oh? Lance did you come to join my club? I bet you did. I bet you did."

"You're being annoying, you're being annoying. But yeah, I think I'm gonna join this club of yours..."

Suddenly Nathan took Lance's hand then shook it.

"Wow! How exciting! I can't believe Lance Lunis is joing my club!"

Everyone gasped then began to whisper to one another. Lance's eye brow twitched due to how happy Nathan is. Ilana looked at the two boys then smiled.  
><em>I'm happy for you that you're trying something new, Lance.<em> She thought then there was a bunch of girls looking at her with disgusted looks.


	6. Ch 6 Savor

**Chapter 6: Savor**

On their way home, Ilana spotted a white cat and there were four tiny round circles by the cat's belly.  
><em>Were those... Baby kittens I just saw...? <em>Ilana thought, then she laid on her bed. After sleeping, she suddenly heard thunder that was so loud, it woke her up. Ilana turned her head to look outside the window to see it was pouring outside.  
><em>Oh no! The mother cat! <em>She thought then she grabbed her coat and ran outside to the spot where she saw the kittens. She saw the mother cat sheltering under an old wet box.

"You poor thing... Let me help you..." Ilana said then the mother cat hissed at her and made a deep growl.

"Please... I'm only trying to help you..." Ilana said as she reached her hand closer to the mother cat, but the cat scratched her hand and hissed even louder at her.

"Ouch!" Ilana cried then she looked at her scratched hand. Tears began to well up in her eyes then Ilana sobbed.  
><em>Why...? Why was I even sent here in the first place...? I hate it here! I miss my home! I miss my family! Daddy...! <em>Ilana thought, crying then something was shielding her from the rain. Ilana looked up to see Nathan Yukimura holding an umbrella over her head.

"Nathan...?"

"Hold this..." He said, giving the umbrella to her then turned towards the mother cat. The cat looked at Nathan and made a deep growl.

"Please... I'm only here to help... Let me help you... Please..." Nathan begged, then the cat stared at him. Ilana stared at Nathan, then the cat picked up a kitten and nudged it towards him.

_She's allowing Nathan's help! _Ilana thought, then she got up and walked towards Nathan slowly. The mother cat growled at her.

"It's okay... She's with me... She wants to help you as well as I do." Nathan said then the mother cat stared at Ilana. She picked up a kitten and nudged it towards Ilana. Ilana softly gasped then slowly picked up the kitten. Once the kittens were held up, Nathan picked up the mother cat and looked at Ilana.  
>"We need to them to the humane society. I'm sure someone would be willing to adopt the kittens once they get older, and the mother." He said then Ilana nodded. The two of them ran under the pouring rain, until they finally reached the humane society. As Nathan was talking to one of the workers there, Ilana stared at the mother cat and her baby kittens in the basket that the worker offered. She slowly stood up and walked towards the cats. The mother cat rose her head up then looked at her.<p>

"It's okay... I know now that you couldn't trust anyone because you were doing your job as a mom; protecting your babies." Ilana said then the mother cat looked at her then licked Ilana's hand that was scratched. Ilana smiled then watched the mother cat licking her hand.


End file.
